A Night to Never Forget
by zutara4eva21
Summary: Zutara- Zuko see's Aang doesn't treat Katara the way she should be treated and decides he should show her a great night...


**I made big changes **

**A Night to Never Forget**

He watched her as she stood alone; shy, scarred, beautiful, all the guys in the room even though with dates had eyes on her. She stood in a red cherry blossom kimono, her hair hung down with two strands of hair behind her ear tied in a gold band. He knew she didn't come alone, but the warrior boy was dancing with the girl he came with, and the earth bender known as Toph was somewhere, but the bald guy who came in holding her hand was getting her a drink; which was a few minutes ago. He looked over at the refreshment table and notice he was talking to two fire nation girls; laughing and having a good time. _'Why is he making her wait? He's with the most beautiful girl anyone who laid eyes on has ever seen and yet he talks to two other girls' _He decided he should go and keep her company since her _date _seemed occupied.

He walked over and as he got closer he could feel his heart beating faster. _'Why am I so nervous? I mean it's not like I'm talking to a complete stranger or anything' _before he knew it he was standing right in front of her; staring at her beautiful blue eye as they sparkled from the light.

"Hi Zuko" she said as he stood in front of her. _'Don't mess this up'_

"H-hey Katara-," _'Don't make a fool of yourself'_ "So are you here alone?" he didn't know why he asked that when he knew the answer already, but it just came out since he didn't know what else to say.

"No, I was with Aang, but it seemed he has disappeared from me" she said with a sad expression on her face as her eyes continued to scan the room.

"Oh…why don't _we _blow this dumb party and go out and have ourselves a little fun?"

"I don't know…I mean what if he comes back—," she looked through the crowd one more time and spotted him as he had his arms around another girl. "In fact this is getting boring anyway…let's blow this" she took his hand as she lead him outside into the starry night. She pulled him to a fountain that had long poles with candles on them lighting the way. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I don't care what ever you want to do" Katara thought for a moment and then had an idea.

"Well it might sound stupid, but I know there is a the fire day festival going on tonight…I mean we don't have to if yo—"

"Come on" he interrupted as he took her hand in his and lead her to the way of the festival. When they got there so much was going on; people selling all kinds of fire nation food, mask, and merchandise, people juggling fire and doing magic, puppet shows for the kids, games where you can win all kinds of prizes. "What do you want to do first?" he asked as he saw the excitement in her eyes.

She looked around and then pulled him to one of the games; it was a kind of game you could only play if you were a fire bender; you had to use your fire to shoot it straight into a tiny hole and this long piece of string would catch on fire, the fire would go up the string, and if you hit the end little sparks would shoot out, but if you stopped in the middle shooting your fire it would go out and you would have to start all over again.

"You look like a nice fellow with a beautiful girl if I do say so myself, why don't you give it a try and win a stuff animal for your pretty girlfriend" Katara blushed at what the guy said and Zuko saw it. He nodded his head and aimed his fingers right at the hole were he shoot a thin fire stream causing the string to catch on fire and go up until it hit the end; sparks flew out from the top letting everyone know he won. "Good job now choose any prize" Katara looked around and spotted a penguin which reminded her of home. Zuko saw which one she was looking at and picked it out. Katara's eye lit up as he handed it to her.

"Thank you Zuko" she said as she hugged the stuff animal.

"No problem…so what now?" Katara felt her stomach growl as she blushed in embarrassment. "Want to get some food?" he asked with a laugh as she nodded her head. Zuko and Katara walked over to one of the food stands as they looked at the different kinds of food it had. There was roast duck, komodo Sausage, Smoked Sea Slug, dumplings, sea soup, noodle soup , buns, sizzle-crisps, fire gummies, and flaming fire flakes. Katara choose the noodle soup with two cups of tea knowing Zuko would like it too. Zuko carried the things to a table which was right next to the fire juggler.

"Oh wow isn't that amazing?" she said as she watched the juggler.

"Yeah" Katara handed Zuko a spoon surprising him since he didn't know she took two spoons or that they were sharing. They both took a spoon of the noodle soup and slurped it down.

"Zuko why did you decide to take me out?" she asked after taking another bite.

"Because I saw Aang wasn't paying attention to you and I knew you deserved better" It made her happy that he thought that. They both continued eating the soup and sipping the tea till there was no more; they got up; leaving the empty bowl and tea cups on the table.

"Zuko what do you want to do now?"

"Well the fireworks are going to start and the fire nation is known for them" Katara nodded her head, but quickly walked away confusing Zuko. She returned shortly with two ice cream cone handing one to Zuko as they walked over to where the fireworks would be. They sat on a grassy field with a clear view of the night sky; which would soon be full of bright colors.

Katara was eating her ice cream slowly as a pair of eyes watched. Zuko couldn't help but watch. Though she was eating her ice cream like anyone else would he found it interesting. She could feel the stare he was giving her as she turned her head to the side so their eyes locked with each others.

"Yes?" she asked in a laughing tone as she let a smile rest on her face. She didn't know why it was funny that he was watching her. She didn't. It made her nervous, but laughing it out made her feel better on the inside.

"Nothing it's just-,"Zuko spoke, but stop shortly as he spotted something on her face. She cocked her head a little as she had a look on her face that told him she was listening. A smirk formed as he stared at the tiny white spot on the corner of her lip.

He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was tempted to lick it off, but knew he wasn't going to. A small chuckle escaped him as he closed his eyes before he stared back into her now curious blue eyes.

"What? You're making me nervous-," she started as she was oblivious to her now melting ice cream.

"You just have ice cream on the corner of you lip" he told her as he pointed to which side. Her eyes widen before she let her tongue lightly go around her lips before hitting the ice cream.

"Is it gone?" she asked as she turned her head so he could see the right side of her face. Zuko nodded his head before he pointed to her ice cream cone.

"Ah!"Katara whined as she quickly tried to lick it up before making her hands all sticky. The show being displayed before him bought another laugh out as Katara finally succeeded with getting all the ice cream up that was dripping out of the cone.

"You good?" he asked as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Yeah, but now I'm sick of the ice cream" she spoke truthfully. "I'll be back I'm going to throw mine away" she stood up from her sitting position as she started to walk away.

"Wait!"Zuko called out before standing up. "I'm done too so I'll come" it wasn't a lie though he was done, but he also knew that she shouldn't be walking around this festival alone at night. Though there were a lot of people, some couldn't be trusted.

They reached the center of where the craziness was still going on. Kids were running around the people, causing them to lose their footing as they stopped short to avoid stepping on the little kids. Couples holding hands were giggling as a crowd was surrounding the same juggler that Katara saw.

"Theirs the garbage" Katara pointed straight ahead to a wooden cylinder that was mid way filled with trash. She ran ahead wanting to get rid of her cone fast so it wouldn't melt over the cone anymore as Zuko followed behind.

"Hey babe" a high voice was heard from behind her as she turned around to see a skinny boy with two buck teeth that caught you attention right away. He seemed not to have a single ounce of muscle on him as he leaned against a stand that was selling mask. He wore red a red vest with a yellow short sleeves top under it. His pants were red that went up to his knees as he wore flat shoes. His black hair seemed to be only washed one a week as it looked greasy tied back in a short pony tail.

"Ugh hi" she responded politely to the boy who didn't look more than eighteen. He seemed to be over ecstatic to have a girl respond to his cheesy pick up line as a grin on his face appeared; showing off his somewhat, but not completely yellow teeth.

A small girl like giggle escaped him as he stood straight like a solider as he fumbled with his fingers refusing to look up at her now as a light shade of pink touched his cheek. Katara eyebrow rose not knowing what to do. Walk away or stay to see what he wanted.

"Well I should be going" she spoke up not knowing if he was going to try to say anything else.

"Wait" he grabbed her wrist in a desperate plea to not lose her. This startled Katara as she spun around to face him. Now nervous. "I'm sorry I don't mean to scare you, but you're like the only girl to actually not be mean to me when I try to talk to them" he started as she tried to pull her wrist away from his grip. He let go of her wrist when he saw she was a bit afraid and not wanting to frighten her anymore. "I was hoping you could hang out with me for a bit till the festival is over"

"Uh-,"she bit the bottom of her lip in a nervous matter as she tried to sound polite and not nervous. "I'm sorry you seem nice but-,"

"But she is with someone" a familiar voice finished her sentence. The stranger eyes widen to the sudden guy who stood behind Katara.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you had a boyfriend" he bowed in hope to be forgiven as he quickly ran away to seek out his next target. Katara let out a sigh as she turned to face her savior.

"Thank you" she spoke with a small smile. "He seemed nice but when he put his hand on me I was scared"

"I saw" he threw his cone in the garbage. "We should probably head back" he informed her but she shook her head. "Why?"

"We didn't get to see the fire works" she pouted her lips. She knew it was childish and she probably was acting childish, but it wasn't just the fire works. She wanted to spend more time with him like this. She enjoyed it. Zuko knew it was impossible to hold a smile back as he watched her facial expression.

"I forgot about that" he laughed as he grabbed her hand not really thinking about it. "Come on lets go back to the hill then before they start" he lead the way as she followed with a pinkish color touching her cheeks. He felt the same when he realized what he did. He felt her hand tighten around his when he tried to let go thinking that what she wanted. It caused him to grin inside as he was happy she wanted to stay the way they were.

They reached the hill with a few couples and families sitting down their already. Kids where screaming to the skies to bring the fireworks as the parents told them to be patient, couples lay in each others arms as some where kissing.

"Want to sit here?" Zuko asked as Katara nodded her head. They took their seat behind a family with three kids; one boy who seemed to be twelve and two young ones who where a boy and girl at the age of 6. The parents ignored the screaming youngsters as the old sibling was begging them to make it stop.

As if someone answering his plea the fire works started with a burst of bright green in the sky that silence the screaming kids as they ohed at the bright colorful changing sky. Katara had to admit the fire works were amazing as they were in different shapes and a whole bunch of colors.

After an hour the finale of the fire works were shot into the sky as Katara head was now resting on Zuko's shoulder as she felt herself getting tired. He didn't mind. He actually enjoyed her closeness. The scent of her hair invaded his nose anything he took a breath in. It relaxed him. She relaxed him.

"Katara" he whispered into her ear. She could feel his warm breath against her skin as she rubbed her face against his shoulder letting out a tired groan. "Katara its over" he whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" she asked as a yawn escaped her.

"The fire works" it took her a while to process what he said but when she got it her eyes shot open.

"What!" she picked up her head as she stared to the sky and then to the people leaving. "I missed the ending" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It wasn't that good" he lied to her not wanting her to feel bad.

"Don't lie" she stood up before he could offer his hand. "I guess we should head back now" she fixed her dress before turning to face him. "Ready?" she gave him a smile as she held out her hand. He hesitated for a bit before accepting it, but after a minute he took it.

"Are you oaky?" he asked a little suspicious.

"Yeah-," she looked down to the floor that was now full of trash as a couple people were left at the festival and a few sweeping up the mess left over. "Just I was looking forward for the fire works"

"Well maybe next time"

"Hm" she didn't pick up her head as they reached the destination to where the dance party was held.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she stopped walking, causing him to stop from going ahead. "Don't you want to go in?"

"I had fun today-," she wasn't going to tell a lie. She was going to tell him the truth on how she was feeling. "And I'm really upset it has to end"

"Well their will always be other festivals" she let out a sigh hoping that he was getting what she was trying to say.

"I don't want to go in to be honest"

"What about Aang?"

"Like you said I deserve better…and I saw him talking to those two fire nation girls…he probably didn't know I was gone" Zuko nodded his head as he understood what she meant.

"Well let's go in and who knows maybe he left the girls. I mean it's been over an hours" Katara nodded her head as she followed him in; their hands releasing.

They both looked at the refreshment stand and like a statue not moving from its place was Aang who was still laughing and having a great time with the girls. Katara looked down to the dance floor as she watched a bunch of feet move across it. Anger rose inside, but she didn't let it show. She was hurt. She thought her and Aang were meant to be, but after today she saw something that she wouldn't suspect.

"Zuko look this way" he listened and once he turned his head his lips were meant with hers in a surprise kiss. It shocked the both of them. Katara, because her body seemed to do it on her own and before she realized what exactly she was doing their face were already touching one another. Zuko because it was simple, he wasn't expecting it.

Katara felt a slight pain run through her body. She wanted to pull away, but the way his lips moved against hers as if he was pro at it made her mind foggy: she couldn't think straight. For a bit she kept thinking how hurt Aang would be if he actually saw this, but after a bit Katara let the guilt slip by as her lips started to move against his in the same rhythm.

Their lips stayed glued with one another for what seemed for hours as he gently pulled on her top lip. The kiss was gentle and her body was getting the sense of great pleasure. It seemed like electricity was running through her blood streams. Something she never felt with Aang before.

At that one moment as Aang was calming down his laugh from a resent joke the girls told him he turned his head to see what everyone else seemed to be occupied with. In a second his laugh completely stopped as his eyes caught the two couple that was bringing all the attention to themselves.

_**I hope you liked the way I fixed it =D I think it was better than the other. I also hope you enjoy the ending and understand what happened at the end….Aang turned to see that everyone else was staring at the kissing couple…you understand where I'm going?**_

_**So please review =D**_


End file.
